when in rome
by vickiii x
Summary: When Tony and Kate go undercover in Rome who knows what will happen. All tony can do is hope she feels the same.  TATE all the way. Rated M just incase. Please R
1. Chapter 1

The NCIS office, monday morning

Gibbs entered the office with his usual coffee much to everyones relief they knew to well what Gibbs was like without his morning coffee.

As soon as Gibbs sat down his phone rung and as he hung up he stood up to address his agents.

"Looks like you two are going undercover in italy." He said making Kate and Tony jump.  
"Please tell me your being serious boss." Tony shouted excited.  
"Yes but im not sure kate will share your happyness"  
"Why's that Gibbs?" Kate wondered. "You'll be going undercover as a married couple."  
Kate just stood there with her mouth open as if she was about to try to get out of it. However tony was the opposite, he was hoping that going undercover as a couple would be the best chance to show kate how he felt about her.

"No point arguing todd." Kate quickly closed her mouth. " Go home and get packed and meet me in the directors office in an hour. You leave in 4 hours."  
Both Kate and Tony quickly drove home to pack both having very mixed feelings about what the next few weeks would bring for them.  
As much as Kate didnt want the trip to happen, she had a feeling that it could change everything but she just couldnt work out what.

3 hours later

The director had gone through every last detail at least twice with Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Mcgee and Abby they all new exactly what would be happening.  
Tony and Kate are there to try and get into the bussiness that all there neighbours will be involved in to be the directors inside couple so they can work out when and where to arrest the gang.  
McGee will sort out all the bugs and cameras for their apartment. He will be the man driving the removal van, so that he can go inside and handel all there house items without drawing suspision.  
Abby will be the post lady to bring them any messages especially if they feel they are being watched.

After the meeting they were finally on there way. They boarded their plane an hour later waiting to see what will happen on there trip to Italy.  
Kate definatly didnt realise what would be coming her way, however Tony was already planning how he could get Kate to realise she feels the same way as he does about her.

Hehe :)) hope you enjoyed it, it's my first fanfic so dont be to harsh :P . Any ideas are welcome i have most of the ideas sorted but if anyone wants something to happen on their trip which i havent thought of please review and i'll fit them in. Reviews will me much apreciated. Much love V x


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 hope you enjoy :)

*Their new apartment.*

It took them several hours to land in Italy, and then another to finally fine there new home.  
Once McGee had finsished putting the bugs and cameras around the house Tony and Kate where finally alone.  
"Wait, theres only one bed" Kate excalimed, looking around the bedroom shocked.  
"Well were suposed to be married, what married couples dont sleep together."  
"Urghhh i guess, but your wearing clothes Tony, don't think i haven't forgot the iguana incident." As Kate said this Tony walked away so that she could not see the redness that was burning his cheeks.

Abby and McGee were staying in a hotel not far from Tony and Kates apparment. Gibbs decided it was best that they stay there to keep a close eye on everything. He had also decided that himself and Director Jenny would also fly out to Italy but would act like another visiting couple.

*With McGee and Abby*

"So thats your final bet then Tim?" Abby was bouncing round excitedly, but she also had a serious facial expression.  
"Yes Abs, i think it'll take at least a week for them to realise."  
"Thats way to long McGee i think it'll take at least two days. I know Tony already has realised his feelings, it just Kate thats being too stubborn about it.  
"Well they have at least a month to find out." McGee explained realising Abby would not drop this although he wanted to discuss things between them instead of Kate and Tony.  
"Yeah i guess they do, i just hope Gibbs doesn't mention rule 12 to them otherwise that'll ruin everything." Abby walked off deep in thought and just left Tim wondering how he was ever going to get the courage up to talk about what happened between them.

*With Gibbs and Jenny*

"I tust them both Jen i just don't know how long it'll be before they start getting involved with each other."  
"I don't see the problem if they do, there the best agents we have."  
"I know Jen but look what happened with us, yes we worked out in the end but all the pain inbetween that, i just don't want to see them hurt." Gibbs explained for once showing his softer side. At the mention of the start of their relationship Jenny looked away, she knew everything was fine now but knew that her leaving had caused them both alot of pain.  
Gibbs noticed that she wasn't facing him anymore and walked up behind her and put his hands on her waist. "Jen it's not your fault, and everything worked out so stop beating yourself up. I loved you then but i love you even more now." This made a smile creep on her face as she turned into his arms, and she knew that everything was just right.

*With Kate and Tony*

Tony was just about to start making dinner when there was a knock on the door.  
"Hello im James and this is Charlote my wife, Charlie and his wife Marrissa and Scott and his fiance Becky we are your neighbours and were wondering if you would like to join us to dinner tonight." Tony was shocked he hadn't expected them to be here so soon he thought they would at least take a day before greeting them.  
"Its nice to meet you im Tony and my wifes called Kate shes here somewhere" He said nervously, but noone seemed to notice. "We would love to join you for dinner, we havent had our car delivered yet though." "Thats fine we will give you a lift its six now so we'll be back here at half seven bye." They all turned and walked away as Tony shut the doo.  
"Kate were going to dinner with our neighbours." Tony shouted hoping the cameras and bugs would notify the rest of the team.  
"Okay." Kate called back. Tony walked into there room to find kate pulling clothes out of her cupboard. "You got enough clothes there Todd." Tony walked in and sat on the bed after taking out a smarter top and trousers from his draws.  
"Shut up Dinozo, i can't find a nice outfit to wear."  
"Whatever you wear im sure it will look beautiful on you." Kate looked confused as he said this. Tony realising what he had said and quickly went to the bathroom ans didn't notice that Kate was blushing. After Tony had left Kate was even more confused. Did Tony just compliment me, i never thought that would happen. But what she truely didnt get is why when he had said it she felt all warm inside like a teenage. An hour later they were ready and as soon as they sat down there was a knock at the door.  
"You ready?" It was Scott, Tony nodded, he introduced Kate and then they all got into the car.

What do you think will happen at the resturant any ideas? Not alot of TATE yet and there will also be abit of McAbby and Jibbs as no NCIS story is complete without them :) Please R&R xx


	3. Chapter 3

hey thanks everyone whos read this so far means alot :).

*Back to Tony & Kate in Scotts car.*

Kate hadn't realised yet but since Tony had introduced her, he hadnt kept his eyes off of her.  
"I don't understand what you where complaining about darling your outfits stunning, don't you agree guys." Tony suddenly spoke breaking the silence.  
"Hes right, you look lovely Kate." Becky agreed. Kates cheeks had turned a tomato red two compliments in one night surely Tony was ill, but she decided to wait till later once they were alone to question him.

Once at the resturant they met up with the other couples and went into the resturant.

They all sat down around one table. Infront of Tony and Kate was Becky and Scott. After an hour off chatting Kate noticed Tony had started to go very silent.  
"Tony whats wrong?" She whispered into his ear.  
"Doesnt matter." He snapped."Sorry i didnt mean to snap, but everyones looking at us." He quickly put his arms around her. Normally Kate wouldnt let him do that but she qucikly looked around and realised he was right maybe everyone didnt believe them, so she quickly leaned her head on his shoulders. Tony couldnt believe that she was playing along and hadn't secretly punched him, he couldnt shake of the feeling of how right this felt.

*Abby & McGee*

Abby and McGee were in the same resturant but sat enough tables away so they wouldnt be seen but they could still see them.  
"Look at them see are you sure it'll take a week McGee." Abby was looking toward Tony and Kate smiling at the sight of them.  
"hmm i dont know Abs but i was thinking we could do something other than talk about them." Abby noticed that Mc~Gee wasnt his normal self, she felt bad she knew they needed to talk but was worried that he wouldnt feel the same way "Look Abs i didnt mean to sound so off but i just would rather talk about us, well what im trying to say is..." Abby noticed he was stumbling but she couldnt help but smile but politely waited for him to finish. "is that do you want there to be an us because i do but if you dont then tha..." McGee didnt get to finish his sentence because Abby couldnt wait any longer so she reached over the table and kissed him.

*Tony and Kate*

After the meal all the couples went to a near by bar. Everyone was really relaxed around each other except for Scott, Tony had noticed that he kept staring at Kate and was not happy about it. Kate looked stunning in a little black dress and her hair was all curled she looked beautiful, however the way Scott was looking at her was not right, Tony walked up to her and pulled her onto the dance floor stareing ar Scott.  
"Hey! What was that for." Kate demanded as Tony pulled her into a slowdance.  
"Scott keeps staring at you, and i don't know it just wasn't right and your suposed to be my wife so i've got to make it look believable." Kate nodded and agreed although she kept thinking that maybe there was more to it that making it look believable maybe he was jelouse. She laughed to herself like he'd be jelouse of me wait what if he is urghh why am i thinking this its Tony the womanizer. Kate shock her head trying to get rid of her thoughts and continued to dance.  
After they had finished the dance they joined the others and as Tony sat down he pulled Kate onto his lap smirking at Scott. Tony could see the anger in Scotts eyes but didn't understand what his problem was, hes got a fiance so why is he stareing at Kate? He thought.  
An hour later and after many dances they all decided to go home. Tony hadnt left Kate side all night he did not trust any of the others especially Scott, he was still shocked that he hadn't been hurt all night even though he had an arm constantly round Kate, he wondered if she maybe liked it. After being dropped off they walked up to there house and once inside Kate walked out of his grip and told him she was having a shower.  
All through her shower she was thinking about Tony and why him holding her and dancing together felt so right, she knew she couldnt have feeling for him that would be stupid, he'd never feel that way anyway.  
Tony noticed that Kate had double checked the door was locked, she obviously didnt want a repeat of the outragious incident much to his disapoinment. He went into the living-room but on his was noticed a note stuck in the door.

thats it for this chapter hope it was okay. What do you think the letter will be and who is it from? Reviews would be nice :P v xx 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm soooo sorry about the wait :/, i've been busy with school and exams so haven't had much time. I'll try and post new episodes as often as i can from now on.

Previously...

Tony and Kate went to dinner with their new 'neighbours'. While out Tony notice one neighbour (Scott) staring at Kate so he kept putting his arms round her and both Kate and himself were confused by how right it felt. When they got home, while Kate was showering Tony noticed a note in the door.

Continue...

Tony walked to the door and picked up the note from the letter-flap. He went to the sofa and sat down before opening the letter. Once he had sat down he removed the envolope and read the note. ' Tony meet us tomorrow at the park across the street at 12. We have a proposition for you. S,J & C P.S dont bring or tell Kate.'  
Tony didnt need to guess who the letter was from, but he knew there was no way he wouldnt tell Kate about the note.

*10 minutes later*

Kate had finished showering and after getting dressed she went to the living-room to meet Tony.  
"Hey Tony." Kate said making Tony jump. "You okay Tony didnt mean to scare you."  
"What, ohh sorry im fine I was just thinking." Tony replied still not fully focused.  
"Thats okay. What where you thinking about to make you block everything out?" Kate wondered.  
"Read this." Was all Tony replied. Kate took the letter and read it.  
"Ohh, do you think they're going to ask you to join them?"  
"Hopefully thats why where here, otherwise we've got a problem." Kate nodded in agreement.  
"I wonder why your not suposed to tell me." Kate pondered. "Do you think that none of the girls know what's actually going on and its just the men."  
"Hmmm, i guess thats a 'll I'll soon find out. However it's late and im getting sleepy, I'll sleep on the couch if you want?" Tony asked hoping she'd say that he didnt have to.  
"Tony the beds big enough for us both. But any funny business and I will personaly kick you out." Kat said flashing a smile at Tony before walking away.  
'How can i sleep in the same bed as her and not do anything, this is going to be torture. Wait where did that come from this is Kate im thinking about.' Tony thought to himself on the way to the bedroom.

*With Mcgee and Abby.*

"I wonder how their finding only one bed?" Abby asked Tim with a smirk on her face. "Their going to go mad, and kill us once were back i hope you know that." Mcgee replyed to a happy Abby who stuck her toungue out at him. "Ohh well it'll be worth it. Anyways I'm going to bed you coming Timothy?" She asked and walked away knowing that he would follow.  
They both got changed and then got into bed cuddling up together. "I'm glad we sorted this, us out Tim. I was worried you would never ask." Abby stated as they settled into bed.  
"Me too Abs. I was just worried you didnt feel the same, but I'm glad you do." McGee replied, and they both fell asleep soon after with big smiles.

*Kate and Tony. Morning.*

Around half nine kate woke up from the best sleep she'd had in as long as she could remember. It took her a few seconds to adjust to the light and once she had she noticed the position she was in. During the night both Kate and Tony had moved into the middle of the bad and now Kate was perfectly aligned next to Tony and Tony had his arm defencivly on her hip. At first Kate didnt want to move but then she realised who he was and pratically jumped out of bed luckly not waking Tony. 'He's definatly a deep sleeper.' Kate laughed to herself as she found an outfit and went to the bathroom.  
Around ten minutes later while Kate was showering Tony woke up and imedietly felt the lonliness surrounding him. He reached out his arm and wondered where Kate was before hearing her singing from the shower. 'Such a beautiful voice to wake up to from a wonderfull dream.' Tony agreed to himself. 'I think that was the best nights sleep I've ever had i felt as if it was real and we were actually in bed hugging, it can't be real though or did we end up hugging.' He wondered to himself. As he went to get up Kate came back into the bedroom.  
"Morning Kate." Tony said. "Morning Tony,i hope i didnt wake you i thought you were fast asleep."  
"No worries you didnt." He replyed wondering if the reason he woke up was infact because she'd got out of bed and the lonliness he felt was real. "Thats good then. You going to get ready you've got two and a half hours till you need to go to the park." Kate reminded him.  
"Well i better be getting up then." He replied getting up and going into the bathroom.

At ten to tweleve Tony realised he had better be going he wasn't exactly sure where the park was so he hoped he could find it in under ten minutes.  
"Right im off then Kate wish me luck." He said winking at Kate.  
"Dont forget your phones bugged so Abs and McGee can hear everything that happens good luck." She replied as he left trying to forget about the fact he winked at her.  
Tony found the park quite easily after asking a dog walker who pointed him in the right direction. After five minutes he could hear faint voices in the distance and tryed to keep himself calm so he didnt blow his cover. As the voices got closer Tony began to worry but he reminded himself that he couldn't blow the whole operation so he took a deep breath and started to walk towards the voices.

~I hope this chapter was okay, I was abit stuck for ideas and wrote it at like one in the morning :D. As always please read and review would really love to hear some of your ideas to see if i can work them into the story.  
Much love Vicki.x. 


End file.
